


A Conversation By The Lake

by LivingInAFaeryTale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th Year, AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAFaeryTale/pseuds/LivingInAFaeryTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is moping at the lake but maybe someone will cheer him up? Cute little one-shot. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JK Rowling.

Harry didn't want to be in the Triwizard tourment. He didn't put his name in the goblet. Honest. But his friends didn't believe him and that sucked. Well maybe not all his friends…. Harry sat by the lake glaring at a book of spells. "I'm pretty sure that the book has done nothing to you." Harry looked up from the book to see Blaise Zambini. The dark skinned Slytherin sat down beside him.

"So what's on your mind?" Blaise and Harry had become friends back in primary school. He was his only friend that Dudley hadn't scared away but Emmaline, Blaise's mother had removed Blaise from the school when Blaise got bullied by Dudley and his gang when he came home with a split lip. They still kept in touch through letters afterwards. Harry was ecstatic in first year when he saw Blaise in the Great Hall. He felt somewhat disappointed that he turned down Slytherin when he saw that Blaise had been sorted there. He knew Blaise wasn't evil.

"Just this stupid competition. I just wanted a normal year. Well as normal as it can get here." Harry smiled. Blaise wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry leaned into his touch. Blaise had a crush on the younger boy but made no secret of it. "You'll be fine. I'll help you." Blaise comforted. Harry shot him a blinding smile. "Thanks Blaise." And before he could stop himself, Harry placed a kiss on the Slytherin's cheek. Blaise flushed.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. "Sorry?" Blaise asked slightly hurt. "I don't want you to hate me too." Harry said. "Why would I hate you?" Blaise asked now confused.

"BecauseIhaveacrushonyou." Harry mumbled. "Say that again."Blaise asked because he was pretty sure he heard wrong. "I have a crush on you?" Harry said timidly, eyes down cast and blushing. A grin overcame Blaise's face. He lifted Harry's face up with one hand and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and fireworks went off their brains.

Finally, they had to pull away for oxygen. "Wow." Harry sighed. "So you like me back?" He asked. "Of course. I thought you knew." Harry's eyes went wide. "Nope." Harry said with a bright grin. "Well then I better make sure you do know." Blaise leaned in and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this may turn into an actual multiple chapter story someday but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
